Bitter Memories
by insanewriter1220
Summary: December, a time of joy. But that's not the case for Ran and Conan.


**Bitter Memories**

_By: insane1220_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

December…

The time of the year where children are busy wishing for gifts they would like Santa to give to them. It's also the time where parents are busy working their selves to exhaustion just to give what their children want. But for little Conan, it's the time of the year wherein he must think of a way to come back to Rachel, for good.

It has been a year since he shrunk, a year full of pain, for he's been hiding his identity from Rachel, his friends, the others, and of course, the Black Organization. He didn't want to lie to Rachel any longer. He didn't want to add his sins to her. He's been lying to her about his location for a year now, never revealing to her that he has been with her every single day, watching her every move, and falling in love with her the more each day.

"I wonder where she is at this time of the day?" Conan wondered.

It was 9am of a Sunday morning. Usually, she would be at home preparing the ingredients for their family lunch. But today, she's out shopping with Sonoko. Their usual "girl time" seems to gradually increase every week, spending time with each other for more than 5 days a week, including school days.

Bored to death, he got up, yawning inside out. He went out for a walk to the park. While on the way to his destination, he saw Sonoko with Ran, who's currently crying. Curious, he found his way on a bush, where he intently listened to their conversation.

"I don't know what I feel for him anymore… *sniff*…." A voice that sounded like Ran.

"What do you mean?" A once arrogant but now caring voice that informed Conan that the voice is owned by Sonoko.

"I've been waiting a long time for him. I have been waiting for the day he will return back to me. But now, I don't know if I still love him like before. I'm confused." After this, Ran continues to sob.

"Ran… When did you realize that you don't seem to love him like before?" Sonoko asked, waiting patiently for her answer."

"I've been thinking about it since the first week of November. At first, I thought I was only stressing myself. But then, it continued to consume my time. I started to ask myself why I've been thinking about this. Up until now, I'm still confused." Ran explained while her tears continued to fall.

"Why don't we continue this conversation at my house?" Sonoko offered her hand to help Ran lift herself up.

All the while, Conan was shocked. He was confused. "Why did this happen all of a sudden? I need to find a way to return to my old body and stop Ran, fast."

* * *

><p>Running as fast as he could, he went to Agasa-hakase's house. Reaching the old professor's house, he banged the door, until a small, frail figure appeared before him.<p>

"Kudo-kun, what is this all about? I'm—." She halted after seeing Conan kneel before her. "Haibara, please, I need the antidote. She's having doubts about her feelings and about my return. I need to convince her that I'll return, someday—." She stopped him, countering his plea. "Well, IF you return to your body. We all know that it's hard to create an antidote without sufficient information. And due to your continuous use of the temporary antidote, I'm not sure if the permanent antidote will work for you. I kept on telling you about your immunity, right?"

That stopped him right on his tracks. He couldn't think straight that time. All he wanted was to stop Ran from losing her trust on him, and to return to her and tell her personally how much he loved her. That was all he wanted. But fate had a different plan for him, that's why he's stuck in this stupid and small body, wherein without his gadgets, will be a frail and limp body.

* * *

><p>Finally convinced that he can't rush her, he dragged his way to Mouri Detective Agency, where Ran and her father lived. His stay there for almost a year is both fun and sad. Because of him, Kogoro is now known as a Great Detective, also known as a Meitantei in Japanese. But because of his stay there in the agency, he has known almost everything Ran has been thinking, from Shinichi, to many more. This saddened him. It's kind of ironic. She's been waiting for this moron of a detective to come home, not knowing that he's right there by her side, protecting her from the danger she might encounter due to his stupidity.<p>

Finding the front door unlocked, he made his way to the couch, where he laid his tired body. "I should find a way, or else, I'll never have my reason to come back to my old body." He thought. Kogoro is out there, playing Mahjong. While Ran, of course, is with Sonoko, crying her heart out. Due to stress, he unconsciously drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was 6pm, just in time for dinner. Upon waking up, he saw Ran, somewhat lifelessly cooking dinner for three. He knew it was his fault that's why she's like this. Cursing in the inside, he made his way to his neechan.<p>

"Good evening, Ran-neechan." He happily greeted.

"Good evening, too, Conan-kun. How was your day? You seem tired. You've been asleep ever since I came home." She asked with concern.

"I'm just tired, Ran-neechan. How was your day? I haven't seen you since this morning." He smoothly lied.

"I was with Sonoko this morning." A short reply signaled him to stop asking her.

"I'll just prepare the table, Ran-neechan." He swiftly told her. Running to the cupboard, he took the necessary bowls for dinner.

After preparing, a drunk Kogoro appeared before them. Automatically, a shrill voice shouting "otou-san!" was heard. He helped Ran carry her sober father to bed. After fixing him up, they went to the living room to eat. They ate with silence. It was unusual for Ran to be this quiet. Usually, she would tell them what happened to her that day. But tonight, it was different. He didn't bother asking, because he knows how sensitive she is when she's having emotional problems.

After washing the dishes, they prepared for bed. Not even a "goodnight" was heard from the two of them, for they were deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 will be posted some time ... hmmm... probably before Christmas! :) I'll continue updating this story as often as possible, while I can still relate to the story.<p> 


End file.
